Ops, I did it again!
by LilithLune
Summary: Primeiramente... é um Lemon Yaoi... relacionamento entre homens com cenas picantes... Avisados? Ótimo :p Segundo... é sobre Cavaleiros dos Zodiaco que não me pertecem, ok?, especificamente sobre os espectros de Hades, Lune e Radamantis. Sou fã do Lune ...


Lune mantinha-se absorvido pelos seus afazeres. Tinha que julgar todas as milhares de almas que chegavam ao inferno. Minos sempre o deixava encarregado destes assuntos.

O seu trabalho já lhe tomava muito tempo sem precisar da interferência daquele ser...

- O que deseja, Majestade Radamantis?

O outro riu saindo das sombras.

- Então você percebeu que eu estava aqui?

Lune levantou seus olhos violetas do livro e disse rispidamente.

- É claro que eu notei! Pelo menos, foi silencioso desta vez...

- Você não pediu que eu o fosse?

- Sim, mas...

Radamantis se aproximou perigosamente do juiz.

- Não esperava que eu obedecesse?

Lune se afastou corado e incomodado.

- O senhor nunca obedece.

O titã o puxou pelo braço e colou seus corpos fazendo o juiz perder o fôlego.

- Isto é mentira. – Radamantis sorria sedutor.

- Então me solte! – Lune tentava se afastar, mas o outro não tirava o braço de sua cintura – Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer. Sua majestade Minos vai se irritar se eu não terminar de organizar as almas.

- Mas você não quer que eu me afaste... – tocou o rosto macio – Você é tão lindo...

- ... – Lune desviou o olhar – Como pode saber o que eu quero ou deixo de querer?

- Seus olhos. – passou os dedos levemente por sobre a pálpebra – Eles não podem negar seus sentimentos. – encarou os olhos violetas – E eles me desejam!

O rapaz entreabriu a boca para protestar, mas, se calou, não tinha como negar. Aquele homem belo e forte vinha enlouquecendo-o há dias.

Radamantis não resistiu ao olhar baixo e tímido, ao rostinho levemente corado e aqueles lábios entreabertos. Beijou-o. Sua mão subia pelas costas puxando-o para ainda mais perto.

Lune envolveu o pescoço do inglês se entregando aos toques.

Sem parar o beijo, Radamantis começou a desabotoar a bata que o outro usava. Este segurou fortemente os cabelos do amante. O titã terminou com os botões, tirou carinhosamente os braços que envolviam seu pescoço e deixou a bata escorrer para o chão.

Começou a descer com o beijo para o pescoço, para o peitoral descoberto. Demorando-se nos mamilos, chupando e mordendo, sentindo as batidas do coração se acelerarem gradativamente. Lune arfava corado.

- ...Ra...da... Rada...

O inglês sorria continuando com seus beijos maliciosos e sendo acompanhado pelo delicioso som daqueles gemidos leves. Desceu para a calça, mas, quando começou a tira-la, parou.

- ... Hum... o ... o que... foi? – respirava ofegante.

- Shiii... acho que ouvi um barulho...

- Hum?

- Vem vindo alguém.

Rapidamente Radamantis pegou o manto do chão entregando a Lune e se escondeu. O juiz ajeitou a roupa abotoando-a, mas não deu tempo de terminar e seu peito ficou parcialmente a mostra.

- O que está havendo aqui?

- Majestade Minos? Não há nada acontecendo.

- Não?... E porque você está corado? – Passou os nos dos dedos levemente sobre o rosto diante de si. Desceu-os até a o peito – E esta roupa aberta? – O olhar continha malicia.

Lune se afastou, respondendo friamente.

- Eu só estava com calor.

Minos o olhava desconfiado. Mas, Lune não poderia deixar-lo saber sobre Radamantis. Os três titãs já tinham muita rivalidade.

Se Minos sequer suspeitasse, que SEU espectro estava tendo algo com outro líder, ele provocaria uma guerra. A última coisa que Lune queria era causar problemas ao seu inglês safado.

- Com calor? Você espera que eu acredite nisso?

O juiz tinha um ar arrogante ao dizer:

- Se vossa majestade acredita ou não. Isto não me interessa. Eu não lhe devo explicações. – Se virou indo para a mesa, mas, antes que desse o primeiro passo, sentiu seu corpo preso por fios invisíveis. Foi virado de frente encarando os olhos perigosos do titã.

- Eu ainda não te dispensei. – por um momento, ficou assustado com o olhar sádico de Minos – O que você faz me interessa muito – segurou o queixo mirando os olhos violetas – E você me deve, sim, explicações. Você está sobre minha jurisdição, serve a mim.

Lune respirou fundo e sustentou o olhar.

- Vossa majestade Minos é um dos três senhores do inferno. A quem eu devo obediência em todas as questões referentes ao inferno e Hades... Mas, MINHA VIDA PESSOAL NÃO LHE DIZ RESPEITO!

Minos olhou furioso para aquele espectro que ousava desafia-lo. Deu-lhe um tapa tão forte, que o outro só não caiu porque estava preso. Um filete de sangue desceu dos seus lábios, ainda assim, Lune levantou os olhos, desafiador. O titã ficou ainda mais irritado e segurando o queixo do outro...

- O que está havendo aqui? – Radamantis havia aproveitado a distração para sair do tribunal e voltar como se tivesse acabado de chegar.

Ouvindo tais palavras Minos soltou Lune que caiu no chão. Virou-se vendo o titã que acabara de chegar e se irritou com a intromissão.

- Eu que pergunto o que você faz no MEU tribunal.

- Eu estava te procurando para falar sobre Atena. Mas, parece que está ocupado demais para tratar dos assuntos de sua majestade Hades... – Seu tom era repressor e irônico.

Minos sabia que Radamantis tinha razão. O pior é que aquele líder de segunda estava mais adiantado que ele, ainda não tinha pensado nessa guerra.

- Vamos discutir este assunto, então. Acompanhe-me. – E virando-se para Lune que estava se ajeitando – Ponha sua armadura.

- Sim... senhor. – disse a última palavra em tom irônico e sarcástico.

Minos fingiu que não ouviu e foi para uma ante-sala. Radamantis o seguiu, mas antes, virou-se e piscou para o juiz que respondeu com um sorriso discreto.

O guerreiro de Griffon notou que algo havia acontecido, mas não podia ter certeza. O inglês estaria paquerando um dos seus homens? Quando ele já tinha os próprios 35 espectros com os quais mantinha relações que iam além da amizade? Radamantis não faria isso... Não ia tentar conquistar o seu homem preferido bem diante dos seus olhos... Ele não era tão desmiolado.

Meia hora depois, os lideres saíram da sala conversando.

- Então eu informarei aos meus homens para que se preparem, Radamantis.

- Os meus JÁ estão prontos.

A rivalidade estava clara nas palavras e olhar dos dois. Lune interrompeu.

- Eu já terminei. As almas estão catalogadas e organizadas por pecados cometidos. Escrevi também o destino de cada uma.

- Hum... – Minos olhou para todos os papeis arrumados sobre a mesa, muito diferente de como ele deixara – Porque não guardou nos arquivos? – tinha que achar um motivo para reclamar do trabalho perfeito.

- Porque vossa majestade disse que queria conferir. – Falou devagar como se o chefe fosse incapaz de entender.

- Pois quero que guarde e depois convoque os meus espectros.

O juiz percebendo a seriedade do assunto parou as provocações e respondeu serio.

- Sim, senhor. Aonde será a reunião?

- No meu castelo, na Toloméa.

- Minha presença é necessária? A primeira prisão não pode ficar vazia.(não lembra o Um? )

Minos pensou. Apesar do sarcasmo e orgulho, não havia nenhum espectro tão inteligente, eficiente e responsável quanto Lune.

- Não... Você fica aqui cuidando das coisas.

O juiz começou a colocar os papeis nos arquivos.

- Eu já tenho que ir – Radamantis cumprimentou Minos saindo.

- Eu também tenho que ir para Toloméa.

Os dois saíram e Lune pode respirar aliviado por ter apenas que trabalhar. Chamou Markino ordenando-lhe que convocasse os espectros de Minos rapidamente.

Em poucos minutos todos estavam presentes e o juiz pode dar o recado de Minos.

Voltou aos arquivos, parecia que tudo estava no lugar, pegou o livro conferindo...

- Finalmente a sós. – Radamantis apareceu de repente atrás dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido assustando-o.

- O senhor ainda me mata do coração.

O titã riu sedutor e virou a cadeira de Lune para poderem ficar de frente.

- Chame-me pelo nome.

- Sim, majestade Radamantis – sorriu brincando.

Radamantis deu uma gargalhada.

- Você é um caso perdido...

O titã foi se aproximando lentamente. Passou as pontas do dedo por sobre o rosto machucado.

- Porque não disse ao Minus que tinha sido eu? A raiva dele seria dirigida a mim.

- Eu não gosto que me tratem daquela maneira. – mostrava um ar irritado.

- Não seria porque você queria me proteger? – sorriu sedutor. O outro corou baixando o olhar.

- N... não...

Radamantis riu divertido.

- Lune... Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

Beijou os lábios do juiz. Beijou o queixo mordendo levemente. Beijou o pescoço, a orelha soprando e provocando arrepios. Deu um chupão no pescoço marcando a pele alva.

- Radamantis! Você é louco? Como eu vou esconder isto?

- Desculpa... é que você é tããão gostoso. – desceu a mão da cintura para a bunda apertando forte e puxando-o, roçando seus membros por sobre a roupa. A outra mão bagunçava a vasta cabeleira enquanto conduzia um beijo selvagem.

-Hum...- Lune gemia por entre o beijo.

O titã tirou a bata do outro sem parar o beijo.

- Tire essa armadura!

- Sim, senhor – O juiz fez reverencia brincalhão e sedutor. Tirou a armadura com o cosmo, mas pedaço por pedaço, lentamente. Radamantis aproveitava para apreciar aquele corpo esguio, mas forte. Continuou tirando a armadura sobre o olhar faminto do amante. Tirou a calça descendo-a até os pés, mas seu cabelo caiu, propositalmente, para frente cobrindo seu corpo, lentamente ia se levantando e descobrindo-o torturando o amante.

O titã não esperou mais, tirou rapidamente sua roupa (quase velocidade da luz... hehehhe) e se aproximou de Lune jogando o cabelo deste para trás enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos mamilos sugando-os, mordiscando.

- Haaa... – o juiz gemia enquanto Radamantis descia seus beijos pelo corpo deste até chegar ao seu sexo pulsante de desejo. Não ficou muito tempo lambendo em volta, colocou logo aquele membro na boca.

- Hummmm...

Começou a sugar avidamente enquanto enfiava um dedo na entradinha apertada do parceiro.

- HAAA... – Lune conteve um grito mais alto mordendo os lábios enquanto arqueava.

Radamantis continuou por um tempo até ver aquele rostinho, sempre tão serio, torna-se suado e corado, tomado de luxuria e prazer. Não agüentou mais. Virou-o sobre a mesa um pouco rude pela pressa.

- Hum?

- Você é irresistível. – sussurrou para o juiz.

Começou a penetra-lo lentamente, mas de maneira firme, vencendo a resistência. Lune mordia a mão par não gritar. Como era grande... parecia que aquilo nunca ia conseguir entrar dentro de si.

O inglês procurava espaço, deslizava com dificuldade. Estava levemente impaciente, queria possuir aquele ser belo e difícil. Forçou ainda mais, obtendo um grito abafado. Beijou as costas, o pescoço seduzindo-o.

- Relaxe... – Radamantis acalmava-o com caricias. Passou a mão para frente brincando com os mamilos, fazendo o amante sentir mais prazer que dor. Mas não parou a penetração nem um momento. Por fim, conseguiu entrar todo e pode começar um lento movimento de vai e vem.

As mãos de Lune estavam vermelhas e até tinham uns ferimentos aqui e ali das suas mordidas. Mas, agora a dor parecia abandona-lo enquanto tinha aquele homem maravilhoso possuindo-o. O movimento ia se intensificando e o juiz já acompanhava rebolando.

Radamantis segurou o membro do parceiro e começou uma masturbação acompanhando seu ritmo.

- Ra... Radamantis...

Lune sussurrava o nome do parceiro com paixão. O inglês estava imerso nas sensações e se a casa explodisse ele provavelmente não perceberia.

O orgasmo chegou para o juiz que arqueou gritando.

- Haaaaa... hum...

Radamantis ao ver aquele espetáculo, aquele ser tomado pelo prazer, e sentir-se comprimido pelo movimento, não resistiu e também gozou abundante.

O inglês caiu por sobre o amante e arrastou-se com ele para o chão, deitando-o sobre si.

- Hum... O Minos tem toda razão em ficar de olho em você. Quem resiste a esse rosto de anjo e jeito de demônio? – Radamantis olhava no fundo dos olhos violetas.

Lune corou, baixou os olhos, mas seu sorriso era safado e malicioso.

- E vossa majestade Radamantis? Acha que eu não ouvi suas histórias? De que você conquista qualquer um?

- Você não vai me chamar pelo nome mesmo, né? – sorriu safado – Histórias? Que histórias? Essas pessoas são muito invejosas isso sim...

- Claro...- irônico – Então quer dizer que não se deita com seus homens?

- É... bem... – Foi à vez do inglês ficar sem graça. – ...não com todos...

- NÃO COM TODOS? Quer dizer que você dorme com a maioria? – levantou-se catando suas roupas e vestindo-se.

Radamantis o olhou confuso.

- O que foi?

- Nada! – Lune ajeitava a roupa para não encarar o parceiro.

- Eu fiz algo de errado?

- Não! Você foi ótimo... Esse é o problema!

- OLHE PARA MIM!... Você não está... – O inglês encarou o olhar lacrimoso e... apaixonado. – DROGA! Porque isso sempre acontece comigo? As coisas iam tão bem... (Aqui vocês devem lembrar daquela musica "Ops! I did it again!". Está a cara dele, não está? hehhehe).

- ESPERE! Eu não estou te cobrando nada. Eu sabia os riscos e aceitei porque quis... – baixou os olhos – Mas, você poderia me deixar a sós um momento?

Radamantis olhou para aquele ser que sempre o deixava em brasa. Gostava de estar com ele, mas só de pensar em compromisso sentia o corpo gelar. Mesmo assim, partia-lhe o coração ver o amante daquele jeito.

Decidiu que era melhor fazer o que o juiz pedia, e deixar a poeira baixar, depois conversariam. Vestiu a roupa e saiu.


End file.
